Partners in the Truest Sense
by kir-girl24
Summary: The rains have stopped and Ian and Wanda are together. Ian has his insecurities and Wanda learns about certain feelings associated with the human experience. But they aren't the only ones with new beginning. One Shots. R&R Plez
1. Chapter 1: Partners In The Truest Sense

The first rays of the morning shown through the cracks in our ceiling. I closed my eyes tighter not wanting to get up. I was actually comfortable. That was rare here in the caves. Sure we had mattresses but they weren't very good.

I listened to the sound of one of my favorite sounds in the world. Ian's heart beat was steady and comforting. Even without opening my eyes I could tell that he was spread in all directions as he always did when he slept deeply.

I opened my eyes and looked over at his face. I couldn't believe that I was so lucky. Life, over all, had improved immensely since I'd been re-born in Pet's body. Minus the physical limitations of this body when it came to work and the over compensation that everyone seemed to think necessary, life couldn't get any better.

I gently maneuvered my way off the mattress and put a shirt on over the tank top that I wore to bed. I tried to leave quietly without waking Ian. I only planned on going to the bathroom before he woke up.

"Where are you going?" a musky voice asked.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" I asked.

"Sort of." Ian said propping himself up on his elbows, "I think I'm starting to develop a feeling for when you leave the bed. And it makes me wake up."

I frowned, "Well I'll be right back, I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Promise?" he asked smiling

I couldn't help but smile back, "I promise."

I closed the door and started walking down the long passage towards the big juncture. I stopped when I got to the big room. I could have sworn that I heard something. I paused but when nothing jumped out at me or showed it's self I assumed that it was a rock or something.

I walked through the familiar tunnels till I reached the river room. I paused remembering when Kyle had tried to kill me in Mel's body. I shuddered. I was sure now that Kyle wouldn't do anything like that to me, or to Sunny. Sunny was most of the reason that he wasn't violent, most of the time.

I went back past the bathing pool and into the area where we all did our business. When I was done I walked back out and I could have sworn that I caught a bit of skin disappearing around the corner out of the river room.

"Hello?" I said uncertain, "Is someone there?"

No one answered. I frowned and walked forward slowly. When I got to the path out there was no one there.

I frowned, that was odd. Maybe I was just seeing things. I walked back towards my room where Ian waited. That thought had me walking faster.

The thought of Ian always did odd things to my body. This body was mine but more than that it had become Ian's. It longed for him and he accepted that with a smile every time. Being without him sometimes made me feel venerable and alone but when we were together I was fine. It was like it had been with No Pain. When Ian wasn't with me I was in unconscious pain but when he was with me, touching my hair and my arms, kissing my head and holding my hands; it took all the pain away.

When I got back to our room Ian was lying down, not asleep, it looked like he'd gotten up and put a pair of sweats on and a shirt but just got back into bed.

I thought that was odd but I took off my shirt and got back into bed.

Ian rolled over, facing towards me, and placed his hand on my cheek. "Missed you." He whispered.

I smiled, "And I missed you, even though we were only apart for less than 10 minutes."

He chuckled, "I can still miss you even though you weren't gone long."

I nodded. I stared into his blue eyes, my anchor to this planet. Before I knew what was happening his lips connected with mine.

The molten rock was heated by his touch and began to flow like the river in the river room. He was the only one who could make me feel this way. He made me feel so happy and protected, but I wanted more. I pushed so I was closer to him and he got the message his kiss became more passionate. He grabbed my lower lip with his teeth and gently pulled. He knew what that did to me.

I tried to push him onto his back, and failed, he laid on his back and I went to lie on top of him. I'd learned, our first time, that I was not heavy to him and that he liked it when I laid on him. Ian moved all my hair to one side so it didn't get in the way.

I'd cut my hair so it wasn't so long but almost every woman in that caves had forbade me from cutting it too short, so it went down to the middle of my back.

As I kissed Ian I tried to hold him to me by putting my hands on either side of his face. I felt him smile under our kiss. He rolled us so that I was on bottom and that he was balancing his weight so he didn't crush me. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, a request which I granted with pleasure. Our tongues danced together and I entwined my hands into Ian's hair.

My body was completely enflamed with lava inside amplified by the feeling of Ian. It screamed for more of him with every cell in every part of my body. It was early and we had time.

Ian moved his kisses from my mouth to my neck. "Ian?"

"Humm." He answered not moving his lips even an inch away from my neck.

"Why are you dressed like you went somewhere?" I was curious. More curious because it meant more work if we went further.

He lifted his head from his devouring of my neck and looked at me, "Noticed that huh?" I nodded. He rolled off me and ran his fingers threw his hair. That meant he was nervous, or at least that's what it usually meant when his face had the contemplating look. "Promise that you won't freak out if I tell you?"

I moved to I was straddling him "Promise."

He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss before speaking, "Ever since you came back and we've been sleeping beside each other. I have this feeling when you leave the bed, or we aren't touching. That causes me to wake up and no matter if you're going to the bathroom, bathing or just stepping outside I have to…."

I narrowed my eyes because I knew what he was going to say next, "fallow me?" He nodded and I understood. I had seen a person when I came out of the bathing room. It had been Ian. And I had heard a noise; it had been Ian leaving our room.

He interrupted my thoughts by putting his hands on either side of my face, "I'm sorry Wanda. It's just that the last time that you left me while we were supposed to be sleeping was when you went to Doc. And I'm always afraid that I'm going to lose you when you leave going off by yourself."

I smiled and kissed him. It wasn't a peck or a quick kiss but it wasn't exactly a make-out session either. When I pulled away I ran my fingers threw his soft black hair. "Ian. I'm never going to do that again. I have no reason to. It's not a big deal for you to be with me when I take my little trips but you don't have to fallow me from a distance. If it means that much to you…" I kissed his forehead, "We could go hand in hand; side by side."

He nodded and kissed me again. My hands when from his hair down his chest to the hem of his shirt. He held his arms up while I pulled it over his head. I lamely pushed him back so that he was lying down again and mimicked him. I kissed him for a while letting my tongue exploring every inch of his mouth then moved my kissed down his neck. His muscles were hard as a rock under my hands and the skin on his neck was soft. He'd taken a shower last night before bed so he smelt like the body wash that I'd gotten him last raid, he smelt like watermelons.

I went down his neck and he moaned softly. I knew I was getting close. I knew it was right down where his neck met his shoulders. It was the trigger to get what I wanted, and I was gonna take it. When I got to the base of his neck I nibbled lightly on the muscles there and I felt his reaction. An almost cat-like growl escaped his lips and he rolled us over onto my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist to accent what I wanted and, being Ian, I knew he'd give me what I wanted.

I'd felt this feeling before. My memories of a time with Mel provided the word for it; horny. Mel and I had talked once, when the boys were on a raid, about things I didn't know about the human experience; sex was on that list.

"_The thing to remember about making love is to not think too much. And when you want to have sex odds are Ian does too. Men are like that. Your body is young and sometimes young adults your age get really horny." She'd said._

"_What's that?" I'd asked._

_Mel had smiled and I could tell she was trying not to laugh. She did that a lot when we talked about human things I didn't know about. "Well…. Let me put it this way. Do you ever get a feeling that you want to have sex with Ian?"_

_I'd thought about it for a second, I had had a couple of times since I was reborn in Pet's body that I wanted 'to be with Ian as partners in the truest sense' but I hadn't had a name for the feeling. "I guess I have."_

_She nodded, "That's what that feeling is called. I know you said you hadn't had sex with Ian yet so when you feel that way next time, get him alone and tell him. If the time is right, it might happen. At least if you want it to."_

And I'd done that. And 'it worked like a charm'. Ever since then we'd come up with ways of telling each other when we wanted it. We even had little ways to almost force ourselves of each other. I was the only one who took advantage of that. Mel had called them 'hot spots'.

He smiled it was understanding and hungry. "Wanda." He moved his lips to my ear, "You know what that does to me."

I smiled faking innocence, "Really. It does something to you."

Ian's breathing became heavier and I could hear the smile in his voice, "So be it." He bent down and nibbled my earlobe while he snuck his fingers under my neck. He started to gently massage my neck right where the scar was.

My body gave an involuntary quiver and Ian pulled back smiling.

I glared at him with a smile on my face, "Ian." I leaned up to kiss him, "You know what that does to me."

His smiled widened, "It's pay back." Then he moved his lips to my neck.

He kissed down my neck, I felt my eyes roll back in my head and I closed my eyes in pleasure. My hands gripped at his muscular shoulders; hanging on for dear life because they way he was kissing me was going to melt me. While Ian's kisses moved down past my collar bone his hands moved down my side and slipped under my tank top. He slowly moved it up and went lower to kiss my stomach. I moaned as he kissed around my belly button and moved back up to crush his lips to mine. I tried to push him over onto his back and he consented.

I kissed him while I moved my hands down his chest and to the hem of his sweats.

"Wanda." Ian said stopping me. I could hear the reluctance in his voice.

"What?" I asked gasping.

He didn't say anything for a moment probably thinking about what he wanted to say. "I love you."

I frowned, "You had to think about that?"

He shook his head. "No." He put a hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. "I just wanted to make sure that you're sure."

"Sure about what?"

"Sure you really want to do this."

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

He frowned, "Sometimes I think you make moves and give in to my advances because you want to please me."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him, "And sometimes I think you reject my advances because I'm a parasite."

"You're not a parasite. And that's crazy." He said.

I smiled, "See I can say stupid things too." I kissed him again a long and passionate kiss.

"As long as you're sure." He said smiling at me allowing my advances.

I kissed him again. "I've never been surer of anything than I am of my love for you."


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Together

**So I saw that so many people absolutely love 'Partners in the Truest Sense' and I decided that I wanted to do something for Kyle and Sunny. So I came up with this. I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

**Finally Together**

**A Tribute to Kyle and Sunny**

Kyle had been great with me since he brought me back. He protected me, comforted me and he even almost got in fights over me. I was happy that he cared so much for me.

Though I got the impression that it wasn't going to be like it uses to. He was ok with wrapping me in his arms to comfort me and he was ok with having me behind him to protect me. And a couple of times he kissed the top of my head and I think once he kissed my cheek.

I missed it. The passion we had for each other…. Well the passion he uses to have with Jodie. Maybe that was why he didn't want to kiss me or why he didn't want to love me.

After spending so much time with Kyle I've started to feel jealous of Jodie. She had such a great love and passion for him that kept him alive in my mind even after she was gone I still loved him.

But about a night or two after we moved into the cave he'd worked so hard to widen for us something was different.

I was tired from baking bread with Wanda in the kitchen and I was ready to fall asleep cuddling next to Kyle. I sat on the bed and pulled my pajamas out from under my pillow.

Kyle had gotten his pajama pants from under his pillow and I was momentarily distracted while he took off his shirt, exposing his back to me. I got nervous every time he undressed in front of me. I'd never been intimate with a man on this planet.

I took off the ring that I only took off when I was in bed and when I took a bath in the bathing room then I stripped and pulled on my pajama shirt which was just a tank top with butterflies that was a little low cut for my taste especially while sleeping next to a man who I was very, VERY attracted to. And a pair of very short shorts. I turned and saw that Kyle was turned towards the door.

"You can look now. I'm dressed." I said softly. He didn't have to turn away while I was getting dressed, it's not like he hadn't seen this body naked before. But I did appreciate it all the same.

He turned and just looked at me for a moment. He'd been doing this since we moved into this cave. He's been looking at me with that same stare while in the fields or while we were eating. I wasn't sure what he was thinking while he was looking at me like that but it wasn't aggressive and it wasn't sad. It was like he was deciding something but never came to a conclusion.

I sat down on the bed and pulled the blanket down almost like I was turning down the comforter on a fancy bed or something like that. I just wanted to busy myself so I didn't look at Kyle while he was just looking at me. It was kinda creepy to be honest.

I guess he must have given up again because he walked over to me and sat next to me on the bed.

"Sunny." I looked at him, "Can I talk to you about something?" I nodded.

He took a deep breath and smiled at me. It was the kind of smile that he only wore around me. "Sunny, first off I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you've been looking for Jodi and I'm glad you have but I think I have to face the fact that she isn't coming back."

I started to cry. It must have taken a lot to admit that to himself, I know how much Jodi must have meant to him.

"Secondly I want you to know that…." He paused, maybe the words were too hard for him to say out loud, "I need you to know that I…. I think I love you."

Now I was really crying. He loves me? Me? Sunny? The parasite in the body that belonged to the woman he loves still?

He wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb and grabbed my hands in his. "Sunny I love you. I understand now what my brother can see in Wanda and I've seen it in you. The innocent wisdom of the world, the love you have for everyone even those who try to hurt you."

He saw all this in me?

"And I want to ask you something?" I nodded, "Do you love me?"

I didn't have to think about it. "Yes. I love you Kyle O'Shea." It may have been Jodi who loved him first but I loved him. The soul inside this body, Sunlight Passing Through The Ice loves the human Kyle O'Shea.

He smiled at me widely, "I'm glad. I have another thing to ask."

"Shoot." I said excited now that we'd got all that out.

"Can I kiss you?"

I smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." He chuckled and then leaned in towards me while I mimicked him.

When our lips met it was like fireworks. The spark I remembered from Jodi's memories was still there but it was different, the body liked it a lot but I liked it too. Me. The kiss started off soft and gentle then got a bit more urgent. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair while his hands worked their way around my waist.

I gave little gentle tug on his hair as something rose up inside me; the passion I remembered from Jodi filled my body from the tips of my fingers to the bottom of my toes. I wanted more.

Kyle intensified his kissing and I did too. He opened his mouth and lightly brushed his tongue along my bottom lip. I consented and my tongue went into familiar territory. We sat there kissing for a few minutes until it wasn't enough.

I wasn't sure if he'd want me to so I broke the kiss and went to straddle him, "Is this ok?" I asked. He nodded and brought our lips back together.

Now that I was closer we could get more intimate. He let his hands hub up and down my back and I let mine feel their way around his broad shoulders and down his muscular chest.

It was a minute before he broke the kiss, "Sunny."

"Huh?" I said looking at him but not wanting to pull my face to far from his.

"I'd like to go further with you." I could feel his breath on my face, "But I don't know if you'd be ok with it."

I smiled what I thought could be a seductive smile and I planted a kiss on his lips, "I want that too."

He smiled back at me and put a few more kissed on my lips before moving down my neck and moving his hands up the sides of my shirt.

I welcomed the sensation of pleasure that coursed though me at his touch and his kisses. I wanted this. I let my fingers travel down his chest and stop at the hem of his pajamas.

He lifted the tank top over my head and I put my arms over my head. When the fabric was gone I felt so exposed but I didn't mind being exposed to Kyle. I smiled at him and he brought his lips back to mine and I felt him move me to lie on the bed.

I got the impression that I was going to be the first one to be naked while his lips traveled down my neck and past my collar bone and his hands traveled down my stomach and to the hem of my shorts.

I closed my eyes and arched my back as the exciting pleasure of his kisses reached and then passed my breasts. He kissed down my stomach and I heard the movement of fabric which I guessed was our pajama bottoms flying into the darkness.

I knew he was naked too when I felt him slid back up to have our lips meet once more. "You're so beautiful." He whispered and I knew it was meant for me.

"Kyle?" I half asked and half moaned.

"Yes?" he said his lips against my neck.

"I'm glad you found me."

I felt him smile, "Me too."

And then we became one and the ring I still wore meant something to me now.

**If I feel like it and enough people like it maybe I'll make one for Mel and Jared not that we have to guess what they do at night.**


End file.
